In using power wood cutting machinery such as circular saws, joiners, radial arm saws, or shapers, it is desirable to hold the work firmly against the rip fence on the machine to provide accurate and safe cutting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,525,894; 183,418; 2,699,804; 3,685,556; 156,104; and 2,737,986 show various types of spring guides to accomplish this result. Various of these patents require modifications of the machine to adapt the machine for use of the guides and also involve more elaborate hardware and expensive construction details.